Deceived for the Right Reasons
by Vlawn
Summary: Sirius lies to Remus, in order to keep him from falling in love with a teacher who might be dealing in the Dark Arts *Slash*
1. Default Chapter

****

Deceived for the Right Reasons

"Nope, no way, never again" Remus protested, folding his arms crossed his chest and leaning back in the chair. He looked away from Sirius, who was on his knees begging, and shook his head. " I am still in shock from the last time you dragged me to a party."

" This is different, Moony" Sirius said sitting down in the chair across from him "Come On, this is a Seventh Year party. I mean, how many times do Fifth Years get to go to their parties! One that isn't on Hogwarts grounds. Peter's sister graduates this years, this is our last chance for her to get us in."

" Why do I have to go? Just have fun with Peter, James, and Lily. Maybe Lilac and Sabine will even go. I have to work on my Charms essay anyway." Remus reach in his bag and pulled out several books and a quill. He glared at Sirius who kept his ground and glared back. 

" I can't go alone! Lily and James are going together. Lilac has a date. Even Peter does!" Sirius threw his arms in the air and sighed " I was going to take Sabine but I want to see my chances with a seventh year. Just go and be my sane mate who keeps me from getting too drunk. I don't want to be a loner! You had fun last time. It even became our anniversary" Sirius winked.

" Please, you called that fun!" Remus looked at if as he were insane and began to write his paper " I was a foolish 13 year old. You were drunk and kissed me, I slipped and fell down the Hufflepuff dorm staircase. I was in the hospital wing for 3 days!" 

" Yeah, but the next day I asked you out, and you did say yes." Sirius reached over and put his hand a Remus', who pulled away instantly.

" I swear, I must suffer from brief phases of insanity or something, luckily that wave of madness only lasted for a few days. Thank god, we never actually snogged during that time, or I would have had to kill myself." Remus ran his fingers thought his auburn hair and kicked the leg of the chair with his heel, nervously, for he was lying. He shrugged his shoulders as he twilled his thumbs and shook his head. "Besides, I am not really that social of a person."

"Bring one of those bloody muggle novels you read, just be there so when everyone goes away with their dates, I still have someone to talk to." Sirius gave him his trade-mark grin and put on his most helpless puppy dog eyes. Remus paid him no notice and continued to write his paper, that was until Sirius snatched the quill out of his hand. "Please, Moony."

"Give that back." Remus hissed and dung his nails into his palms. Sirius, knowing that he was at least a foot taller than his friend, raised the quill above his head and waved it in the air. Remus pressed his lips together and then sunk into the hard wooden chair. "Fine, you win, what time is it at?"

Sirius smiled "10, its at Pogrebin Pub, it's a few villages away but not too far , I'll meet you there." Remus just sighed.

*********

The heavy smell of smoke made Remus' head pound and the people who sat at the counter next him smelled of cheap alcohol and all the men of women's perfume, it was sickening. The room was dark and humid from sweat. Sirius had been lost in the masses of smutty dress seventh years for about 2 hours and Remus was bored to the point of insanity. This party was combination of everything he stood against, sex, drugs, and acting your age. The atmosphere made him want to vomit, and he had read the same line of his book all night. The man behind the bar was whipping the counter down, and glanced at Remus like he was a cow in a chicken coup which was certainly how he felt.

"Want anything?" The bartender had a thick Russian accent and bright pink chunky checks. He was severely over-weight and his mustache and eyebrows was too big for his face. He had squinted eyes and a wide rotten tooth grin in between his purple lips. He gave off the stench of dead fish and his apron was stained yellow and brown.

" I'll have a Butterbeer." Remus voice trembled as he spoke his order. He gave a merger smile, and the man laughed. It was loud and deep like thunder and it almost made Remus fall out of his chair.

"Don't got them. Want something stronger?" The man wouldn't stop laughing his horrible laugh, and he pointed to a shelf of malt liquor behind him. He rested his fat arms on the bar and Remus could see the veins running though his arms.

"No thanks, don't drink." The man stared at him like he was crazy as Remus shook his head. Remus felt uncomfortable with the man's eyes upon him, but soon he left and Remus returned to the one line of the book. Suddenly, Remus got a lungful of a foreign cigar's smoke which came from the boy singing next to him, a sixth year. Remus coughed and made a sour face like he was going to be sick, as the stuff made it way down his throat.

"You all right?" Remus felt a hand on his back and turned around expecting to see Sirius, but it wasn't him. Behind Remus, stood a blonde-haired guy with shinning blue eyes full of concern. He was average height with an average build but very board shoulders. He was dressed in a old muggle brown suit. He was actually quite handsome, Remus thought as he smiled at him. Remus never thought of himself as gay, just asexual, after all a werewolf had to take what he could get.

"Yeah I am fine." Remus felt himself blush and rolled ankles nervously under the bar. The room was really hot and Remus could feel the beads of sweat running down his forehead. "Don't know what came over me, must be dusty."

" Mind if I take this seat?" He usher to the empty seat next to Remus and without being told the answer he sat down. The man stuck out he hand and gaze deeply into Remus' chocolate eyes. "I am Adrian Eberfeld, and you are?"

"Remus Lupin" He quickly said and his face turned even redder. The two grasped each others hands and smiled, both blushing now. Remus felt his cock grow hard., he self-conscious ran his hand though his hair. He had only felt this is way before toward Sirius ,and that devotion of love had failed utterly, why was there any hope for this. "So I haven't seen you around Hogwarts" Remus tried to break the awkward silence.

" That's because I am from Sweden. I went Offery Alps School of Magic, very small but nice. I graduated two years ago and now I am trying to get a job teaching over here. I am here to meet a headmaster of a school for Squibs, we met last night and the night before that. It sounds like I am going to get the job. Good book." He looked at Remus' novel, The Great Gatsby, lying on the bar and beamed at him. He picked it up and flipped though the pages. " Personally, I disagree with most on its theme. I think its more about alcoholism than social class."

"Well…it was the twenties, everyone drank." Remus smiled and Adrian gave a small chuckle. He seems to like me, Remus thought and smiled even wider.

"Very true." Adrian replied. He looked down and sighed. "Same today though. Boris!" He called down the length of the bar and the bartender turned around, and gave a quizzing look. " Two whiskeys down here." The man nodded his head and pulled out two glasses.

"So how old are you, Remus?" Adrian asked as they waited for the drinks. He had a mysterious twinkle in his eye. He pulled his stool a little closers to Remus' and leaned forward on to his forearm.

" 16, I am only a fifth year but that's because I was born in December." Remus said and leaned forward too and Adrian reached out and place his hand on Remus'. The bartender walked up to the two and set the drinks down. He grinned at Remus, malevolently. Adrian picked up his cup and took a sip. He looked at Remus expecting him to follow the suit.

" Something the matter?" He raised an eyebrow. Remus just looked at the drinking, knowing that if he wanted Adrian to like him probably should have a sip. Adrian began to draw circles on Remus' hands with his fingers. " You do drink, don't you?"

"Um…not really...sorta... I guess." Remus looked down at his shoes and his face went red. He was very embarrassed by his wholesomeness, he always had been, even with Sirius and James. Adrian put his other hand on Remus' shoulder and started to run his fingers though Remus' hair. His heart stopped and his breath was short. For a moment Remus was sure Adrian was going to kiss him, but all he did was laugh

"It's okay. You're only 16. You have a long time to find something you addicted to." Remus looked up and stared into his beautiful eyes. He removed his hand from Remus' shoulder and looked at his watch, sighing. He smiled at Remus who gave a girly giggle. " It's midnight and the headmaster isn't here. I guess I didn't get the job. You want to go get coffee?"

"I am kind-of here with a friend." Remus turned around and looked into the throng. He spotted Sirius dancing over in a corner with one of his ex-girlfriends. I looked like the two were having a great time because every so often they would kiss each other with unmatchable passion. Remus pointed him out to Adrian who smiled . " He would be mad if I just left him."

"I think he is a little too preoccupied." Adrian winked and stood up. He offered his hand to Remus who took it and let Adrian slip his arm around his waist. "Come on, there is a coffee shop a few doors down."

****

Sirius unwrapped his tongue from Mandy's or was it Maria's or Martha's, he couldn't remember. In the corner of his eye, he saw Remus walking out the door with a man older than him. He felt a burring in his throat and his heart beat faster. Maybe just all the alcohol or maybe it was the feel of jealousy, but whatever it was Sirius didn't like it. Yet for the sake of his heart and this girl's self confidence, he would just let it go.

****

The cream whirled in with the coffee as Remus spun his spoon around, dazedly. He nodded occasionally, not paying any attention to what Adrian was saying. He had the most attractive eyes and his hands were like a god. Remus knew that he shouldn't fool himself and act like he could actually have a relationship, but this was so perfect. A momentary bliss, before reality sunk in. A werewolf was always alone, there had never been an account of a mated werewolf, it was too much of hassle. They could only love one person, the first person they admitted there love to, though "theact." Yet this was only a childish longing due to beauty and Remus was sure it wouldn't lead to anything.

"You must think I am such pervert for picking you up at bar." Adrian laughed, set his own spoon down, and looked out the window " Plus your 4 years younger than me."

"I think you're sweet and, plus, my friends say I act much older than I am." Remus placed his hand on Adrian's who look at him. The two blushed and leaned in towards each other. Adrian gazed into Remus's eyes with a sense of affection, and Remus quickly looked down. " Thanks for the coffee by the way."

"You want another cup?" Adrian took the last sip of his own and stood up. Remus nodded and handed him his cup. He watched as Adrian ordered, how soft his voice was, how lovely he sounded. The way every other word was a higher pitch. When he poured the cream into the cups, his slender hands glowed in the dim lighting. Adrian reached into his coat pocket, he had amazing dress sense, he looked professionally and so gorgeous. He pulled a small vial out, holding it between his thumb and forefinger, very gentle, just the way Remus knew he touches. Remus stared out the window and sighed. Is this love, he thought, maybe a relationship was worth a shot. He felt an arm wrap around his neck, tenderly. Remus shook his head and smile, as Adrian's hot lips kissed his cheek.

"You're too adorable." Remus moaned. Adrian pulled his seat up closer and set the cups down. He took a sip and gave Remus odd stare. He exhaled noisily and beamed back.

" I think the same about you." He whispered. Adrian wrapped arm around Remus' waist and kissed his cheek again. "Maybe I could get a job at Hogwarts and we could see each other more often."

"Student-teacher relationships aren't allowed." Remus giggled and rested his head on Adrian's shoulder. He gave off the aroma of a calming bend made up of lavender, sage, and cypress.

"That's a shame" Adrian ran his hand up the length of Remus leg and rested it on his thigh. Remus grinned and gazed into his eyes knowing he had never felt this way about anyone, not even Sirius. Remus took a sip of his coffee and, peculiarly, Adrian gave a deceitful smile.

***

Remus's heart beat inside of his head, echoing off the walls of this skull, and he felt as if blood was running out his nose. His whole body was exhausted and his breath was short and sharp. Another wave of pain ran down his spine and he moaned, almost sure he was going to puke. Adrian adjusted his arms around his neck and drew even closer, twirling Remus hair around his finger. The alley behind the pub was pitch black expect for the red light of the junkies lighting up in the shadows.

"Thanks for walking me back" Remus sighed and bit his lip " I am sorry I am not feeling well." Adrian lifted Remus head and cupped his face, causing Remus to pull back a little. His hands trembled as they rested on Adrian's chest, trying hard to hold back the vomit that had be building up in his throat.

"It's okay" Adrian smiled as he moved his hands lower. " My B&B is only a few lanes down. Are you sure you don't want to go and lay down?" Remus buried his head into the crook of his neck and nodded, sensing some hidden meanings in that statement. "Fine then, its not like I won't see you again, right?" Remus lifted his head and nodded once more, the burring sensation in his stomach beginning to consume him. "I am assuming I have permission to kiss you." 

"You are going to wind with vomit all over you" Remus groaned and looked down at the diminishing space between the two, as Adrian lower his head and parted his lips.

"I'll take my chances." Adrian captured Remus lips within his. Involuntarily, Remus' hands found their way to the back of Adrian neck and pulled himself deeper into the kiss. Their lips parted and tongues intertwined, and at that moment Remus knew what love felt like, though in the back of his mind something told him he had already knew of it. Remus felt Adrian's fingers on the top button of his shirt, and almost as if a line had been crossed, he bated Adrian's hand away. Yet his hand found his way right back there, undoing the top three buttons.

"Don't" Remus moaned " I am sick, I shouldn't even be kissing you." Yet despite his word, Adrian leaned in again, and in an instant he was fumbling with the forth button.

"I said DON'T!" And that was the last thing Remus said before he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"And the other one said, ' Oh my gosh, A talking muffin'." The lewd girls under Sirius' arms laughed boisterously, obviously intoxicated. The smell of sweat and foreign cigar smoke floated though the masses of tangled bodies, as Suffragette City played in the background. Ruining her thin finger down his cheek, the taller of the two, a Chinese beauty with glossy crimson lips, kissed Sirius' neck tenderly.

"Wait, I don't get it." The vivacious brunette on his right muttered, taking another sip of her drink. She reached up and ran her soft hands with polish nails though Sirius' hair, making chills run up his spine. She licked her lips and looked into his azure eyes seductively. "Please explain it to me."

"Its quite simple, milady" Sirius whispered as he kicked the 'exit' door open since both arms were occupied. He ticked the supple skin under her chin and kissed her rosy lips for a brief moment, as the other girl bit his earlobe. "Basically, he was also a talking muffin and he was shocked that the other one was."

The dense girl sucked the tip of her finger. "Oh, I understand _now_." Teasingly, the petite one looked away and flipped her hair as if she had no interest in him, which was definitely not true. Sirius twisted his finger in her coffee hair and, hoping he would recoil from the other girl, she took a step forward. He moved his arm down to her waist, and thinking it was her, paid a faint moan no notice. However the chocolate-haired girl screamed, for she was stepping on the collar of a young man lying on the ground, a boy by the name of Remus J. Lupin.

*****

Leave it to you to run a perfectly good rendezvous, Sirius Black thought, as he held the cold washcloth on Remus' forehead. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't do well at parties. Remus groaned and curled himself into a ball on Sirius' four poster bed as Sirius swung his legs up and leaned against the backboard. He shook Remus by the shoulder lightly, but all he did was give a muffled cry and tug at the waistband of Sirius' flannel pajama bottoms.

"Still unconscious, are we?" Sirius said out loud this time, letting Remus rest his head on his bare chest. "I would take you to Pomfrey, but she would know something was going on. Don't want to have a top student getting in trouble, now do we?" Remus tensed up and grabbed the back of Sirius' neck, almost like in his dream he was falling. "You'll be okay, though." Sirius slide his arm under Remus and pulled him close. He pushed the fallen brown lock of Remus' hair behind his ear and hummed the song he had heard in the pub earlier that night. "Hmm, you're even sort of cute when you're helpless." Of course he was, Sirius thought. But then again, with his green hazel flaked eyes, pale skin, and chaotic light brown strands, how could he not be. Sweet, funny ,smart, _responsible_, face it he was perfect. Yet Sirius knew all he would ever get from that boy were dirty looks every time he brought a girl to bed and sarcastic remarks ever time they talked.

"If you didn't hate me so much, I would kiss you right now." Sirius said as he undid Remus buttons in order to change him into his night robes. Sirius slide off Remus pants and crossed top the dresser, and looked though it, puzzled. He crossed to Remus' truck and shut it after a brief moment.

" Not here, either. Where do you keep those darn things." Sirius yawned, sitting back down on the bed and shaking his head to wake himself back up. "You think you could have left them in a heap on the bathroom floor? I'll go…" But whatever Sirius was going to say was never said, because he fell asleep before he could finish it.

*****

The first rays of the morning sun were beginning to shine though the bared windows, casting a twisted cross over the sleeping two. Remus buried his face into Sirius chest and breathed in, realizing his head was throbbing. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut to block the sun and tugged at Sirius hair.

"Adrian" Remus moaned and snapped one eye open. But Adrian wasn't there, only Sirius. Remus sat straight up, ignoring the pain in his head, and with a quivering hand shook Sirius.

"What?" Sirius groaned into his pillow, untangling his leg from Remus'. Remus breathing became really short and quick, and he rubbed his forehead with his palm.

"W-W-Why, m-m-may I ask, am I in your bed?" Remus sat up on his knees and realizing he was only wearing boxer, he pulled the sheets up to his neck.

"Cause last night.."

"Cause last night what?" Remus yelled, still stuttering. Remus paused a moment, not like he was thinking about what he was going to say, but like he was too afraid to say it. "D-D-Did we sleep together or something?" Sirius laughed, rowdily, snorting wildly into the sheets. He cover his head with his pillow, yet it did not muffle the sound at all.

"Well, did we?" Remus said nervous, not seeing what was so funny about the matter.

"Remus" Sirius rolled over to look up at his angel, laughing so hard tears were running down his check. His stomach was tying in knots and his throat was beginning to hurt. He sat up, shielding the sun from his eyes with his hand. Tears were also running down Remus check, Sirius became conscious of, but not because he was laughing. His checks were bright red, his mouth was half open , and he was trembling uncontrollably. "What's wrong?"

"Sirius" Remus replied though heavy sobs. Sirius took Remus in his arms who heaved a sigh into Sirius' shoulder. His hot breath sent Sirius into instant bliss, he smelled like coffee, bread, and pine needles. "Werewolves, like myself, only take one mate in a lifetime. The first we _you know, _do it with, we have to spend the rest of our life with them, no matter what. Without them we would _literally _die and we can love no one else. Sirius, don't tell anyone about this, but last night I met someone and he was gorgeous and charming. He was also four years older than me, which I know isn't legal, but we just had everything in common. And it seemed like I may actually have a chance with this guy, because I really fancied him and I felt like he was really be fond of me too. Like it wouldn't matter if I was a werewolf. And if we… then this guy and I couldn't… S-S-So did we?" Sirius casted his eyes downward, feeling almost guilty for what he was thinking and what he was going to say.

"You mean if we had sex, you could never leave me, no matter how much you hated me or wanted to be with someone else because I already have the title of your mate? You'd die if we parted?" Remus nodded. Is this really the answer to my prayers, Sirius wondered, or just the devil trying to lead me down the wrong path? Remus only thought this guy would make him happy, they had only known each other for one night, that had a chance of not falling though. Where Sirius knew having Remus was going to make him happy for the rest of his life. Was lying to Remus better than not having him at all?

"Yeah, we slept together."


End file.
